A Waitress For The Heart
by Vocaloid Marmalade86
Summary: She was a secretary at day and a waitress at night. Never has a man been able to catch her eye nor pique her interest, so what made Sesshomaru think he was any different? More importantly, why is he trying so hard to catch her attention? Will he fail like the others or will he get his prize- Kagome? SessxKag, NaraxKag.
1. Chapter One: Introduction

The sound of heels clicking on the black marble floor made the hall quiet instantly, everyone knowing who the heels belonged to. Slowly their gazes roamed up from the royal blue three inched pumps to the long pale tanned legs and past the knee length black pencil skirt. Their eyes hungrily, or jealously, took in the hips that swayed with each step, took in the majorly small waist being hugged by a royal blue non-iron French fitted sleeveless shirt, took in the exposed pale collar bone and bit of cleavage shown, and took in the plum pink lips that looked so soft, the cute nose with a studded piercing on the left nostril, the azure eyes that revealed so many emotions at once, and finally the thick black tresses that looked blue which was currently in a high ponytail that reach her lower back and curled.

This was the beautiful and sweet secretary of their boss, Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome walked, oblivious to the stares and glares and the thoughts that ran through certain perverts heads, to her boss's office. She knocked once before waiting, all the while waving enthusiastically at her coworkers who waved back in a daze or merely glared or nodded their acknowledgment.

"Enter." Looking forward once more, Kagome walked into her boss's office and up to his desk and set down the tick portfolio on the dark brown oak wood desk that was neatly organized, thanks to her that is. "Higurashi, report." Her boss said to her, the back of his chair facing her as he let his red eyes roam the bustling city beneath his company building.

"Hai." Hearing his secretary's angelic voice made him will every bone and muscle in his body to not turn around and to keep looking at the crowded environment outside his tall building. "The Ookami Industries finally accepted out proposal into merging, Kumo-sama."

"Ho?" At this, her boss turned around to finally look at his secretary and once again willed every muscle in his body to not let his eyes undress her slowly. His slender brow was raised slightly, a smirk on his lips.

"Hai. Although I'm not exactly sure what caused the Ookami's to suddenly change their minds, I am grateful. Secondly, the orphanage that's under the care of Jinenji have sent their thanks and wish for us to join them in their annual Halloween Party."

"We shall attend however tell them that the party will be held elsewhere besides the orphanage."

"And should we be asked the location of said party?"

"Tell them we will let them know momentarily."

"Hai."

"Anything else, Higurashi-san?"

"You have a meeting at 4PM with the Neko Industries. Also, we apparently have been hacked" she felt her boss's angry aura pulse before she quickly added, "and before you even get angry and cut me off, I found the hacker and managed to get back the money that has been embezzled from us."

"And how much would that be?" His brow twitched minutely along with his claws, his red eyes glowing darker.

"1,500,237,350 yen sir." Kagome said in a bored manner, shifting her glasses as the sun beamed on her glasses annoyingly.

"Whoever that hacker is will pay instantly." Kumo growled out.

"I'm glad you feel that way sir because as I said I found him. He is currently in your closet waiting for the rest of his punishment to be sentenced."

"The rest?" Kumo questioned, both brows raising high into his midnight bangs.

"Come now Naraku, I've been around you for years now to the point that you have rubbed off on me in some kind of way. Sadly that type of way would be your violent ways." Kagome said with a small smirk, finally taking her glasses off and hooking it on the place where her shirt buttoned at. Yes, her boss was THE Naraku Kumo. He was known for his ruthful ways and not to mention his devilishly handsome looks. He was also cunning and well known for his temper.

"True. How bad is the damage?" He sighed out with a small chuckle, shaking his head at his best friend since middle school.

"That's for you to decide, sir."

"I suppose. Anything else?"

"Hai. Hakudoshi is out of prison today. He wishes to see you." She murmured quietly, looking sadly at the distant look that entered Naraku's red eyes.

"Where is he?" He asked softly, his mind on his son that he haven't seen nor heard from in two years.

"He is in the lobby. Should I bring him up?"

"Hn." Sighing, Kagome walked around the desk and behind Naraku before bringing the back of his head into her breasts.

"Its not your fault Naraku. He has been with Kagura for so long none of us knew she would have introduced him into the world of drugs and crime. None of us was aware of the hatred she bare toward him for some reason. It couldn't have been stopped since we didn't know. She always put on the loving and happy façade when it came to Hakudoshi." She spoke to him softly in his ear just like she would do in the old days when he was upset, hurt or angry. This earned her a sigh and a hand to rest on her shoulder as he squeezed it softly in thanks.

"I know. It's Kagura's fault. She's lucky she is still hiding. Kanna better not be with her." Naraku growled at the thought of his beautiful dear Kanna, his only daughter and his youngest child, being under the influence of her whore of a mother.

"You know full well that even at Kanna's current age of seven that she despises her mother. She knows the truth after all, that you aren't her biological thanks to Kagura."

"Thank you, Kagome." He said to his best friend as she finally let him go and stood, his hand resting on her cheek.

"Now, I have to go. Shippo has a half-a-day since today is his parent teacher conference. It's four and it start at five, also the Neko's should be here soon." Kagome said, walking toward the door.

"Hai. See you tomorrow Higurashi," He said as the door shut. He stayed looking at the door as he heard her steps disappear further away until he heard the elevation open and close and only then did he release his sigh loudly. Now that Kagome was longer on this floor, he could pay attention to his bulging hard member. All he hand to do was-

_THUMP!_

-Take care of the bastard in his closet. "Let's see what my little miko left for me today." Walking to his closet, he opened it before allowing his red eyes gleam excitedly and widen immensely. There right before him was a work of art made out of one of his most trusted employees, Hiten Masahiro. His right eye looked to be burned, it damn sure smelt like it was burned, his nose in a odd position that a nose shouldn't ever be in, a gaping hole in his shoulder and his right arm was completely dislocated. One of his elfin ears was missing and the right part of his skull was bashed in, his brain showing. Naraku blinked several times before letting out a loud laugh.  
>"You would think a Miko as pure as Kagome would not be able to harm even a ant. My god this is beautiful. Have I rubbed off on her that much?" He said to Hiten, more to himself, as he dragged the pitiful and struggling thunder youkai out of the closet roughly by his long braid. "Had this been anyone else, I doubt Kagome would do this much. But its you, someone who she hates with a passion, someone who has tried to rape her. Tsk, tsk what a shame that my most trusted man shall perish this day." Naraku said, feigning sadness and hurt at this revelation before a cruel smirk entered his devilishly sexy face, his red eyes gleaming as he stared into Hiten's frightened red eyes, "I guess that I shall bring you salvation being that Kagome tortured you enough." With this being said, he sucked on a finger before slowly plunging it through Hiten's neck and let his miasma work slowly. "One problem gone, now its time to take care of the neck...with the Neko's." Walking out of his office, her ordered someone to discard of the mess in his office before making his way to the elevator as he sucked on his finger. "Today's going to be a long day."<p>

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Taisho-sama. I'm Miroku Hoshina, the receptionist of this establishment. If you would follow me to your table." The receptionist spoke, bowing at the waist, the small pony tail tied at the nape of his neck shifting slightly before he stood back up. As they started walking to his table, he caught the scent of the person he was meeting with today. "Here you are, Taisho-sama. A waiter should come to assist you at any moment." With that, Miroku went back to his post.<p>

"Ah, Sesshomaru. You're a bit late. May I ask why?" He didn't spare a glance at the woman who spoke to him as he sat across from her.

"No." Was all he said before picking up his menu.

"I already know the reason why Sesshomaru. After all, I am her mother."

"You may have birthed my baby girl, Kikyo, however you no longer have the right to call her your daughter."

"Yes I do-"

"You lost it when you abandoned both me and her for my foolish half-brother, wench." He growled out, hi aura pulsing angrily as he looked at the bitch who betrayed him and his daughter. True, he never loved her however he did harbor feelings for her. A lot of feelings mind you.

"Sesshomaru-"

"Excuse me, I'm your waiter for tonight, Kagome Higurashi. Are you guys ready to order?" Amber eyes slanted to his right only to widen slightly at the raven haired beauty before him. Even his beast shifted, causing him more surprise.

"Kagome, what a pleasant surprise to see you here."

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter one for you! Yes I am back with a new story. I actually had a dream about this more than once until finally, today, I decided to have make this a actual Fanfic. Please let me know what you think about it. Let me know if there are any spelling errors. I have two more chapters that's already written out so I should have another chapter or two updated some time this week. That's all for now, bye! <strong>


	2. Chapter Two: My Waitress

**I'm happy that so far 3 people like my story. Its' a start so I can't complain. Now, on with chapter two.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap:<strong>_

_"Sesshomaru-"_

_"Excuse me, I'm your waiter for tonight, Kagome Higurashi. Are you guys ready to order?" Amber eyes slanted to his right only to widen slightly at the raven haired beauty before him. Even his beast shifted, causing him more surprise._

_"Kagome, what a pleasant surprise to see you here."_

* * *

><p>"Kikyo? What a...not so pleasant surprise." The waitress, Kagome, said to Kikyo and her eyes narrowed at the lack of respect Kagome gave her.<p>

"The same can go to you, _sister._" Kikyo forced out the word sister out through clenched teeth.

"Had I not been working at the moment Kikyo_, _this reunion of ours would have happened differently. Anyway, are you guys ready to order?"

"No. Sesshomaru are you-"

"Yes." I cut Kikyo off and turned to look at Kagome who blinked before smiling take out a notepad that was behind her back and the pen that was behind her left ear despite it being hidden by the black tresses that's in a sloppy bun. "I would like to have the Seaside Sampler for starters. Then I want the Seaside Shrimp Trio and the Ultimate Feast. For my drink I would like the Bahama Mama."

"Ah, nice choice of drink Sesshomaru-san. Kikyo, are you ready now?

"Yes. I want the Berry Mango Daiquiri for my drink with extra alcohol. I don't want a starter. I also want the Crab Linguini Alfredo with the Bar Harbor Salad." She said rudely and I sent her a side glare.

"Hm...Will that be all?" Kagome glared hard at Kikyo, her azure eyes darkening with her anger.

"Now. I would also like for you to drop dead."

"I'm sure you told your child that when abandoned them.: Kagome bowed stiffly before walking away, my eyes on the sway of her hips and that fat backside of hers before I focused on the angry Miko in front of me.

"I was unaware you had a sister." Was all I said as I drank my water.

"LITTLE sister. And yes, I have a sister. Along with a brother whose older than her but younger than me." (**A/N: In this fanfic, Souta will be older than Kagome so I don't want to hear anyone saying oh how in the anime/manga Kagome was older than-Don't even bring it up. I know full damn well how the anime was. Frankly I don't want this story to be original, no I want it to be unique. In almost every last Inuyasha Fanfic, Souta is ALWAYS the younger brother. so this time he will be the big bro.**)

"Hn." I stated before looking down at my phone as I got a text from Rin.

"I saw you looking at Kagome." Kikyo said, jealousy laced in her voice, scent and aura.

"Your point?" I said without looking from my phone and resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"You can't look at her." She growled out pathetically. Even a kitten growl better than she

"Oh? And who are you?" I raised a brow at her, finally looking at her.

"I-I am the mother of our-"

"Say it and I will snap the same neck that had the half-breeds cock doing down it." I quickly grabbed her neck to further prove my point before roughly pulling her to me, my lips mere centimeters from her overly painted ones as I growled deeply. "It amazes me that even Kagome knows about you abandoning your child. Sickening isn't it? That your own blood is disgusted and disgraced by your whorish actions." I smirked when I felt her pulse slowing down. "I will say this once, Rin. Is. Not. Your. Daughter." Finished talking, I roughly push Kikyo back into her seat and merely typed away at my phone again as though nothing happened and a though the bitch in front of me isn't having a coughing fit.

"Bastard. Do you even have any clue as in to why I asked you to meet me here?"

"In hopes of getting money out of me as you have done so many times or beg me for forgiveness in hope of getting me back."

"No. I want to see-" She was cut off for like the third time that day as Kagome giving us our food.

"Alright! Here is your dinner. Sorry if it has taken too long." She bowed waist deep and I was able to see inside her shirt to see big mounds of pale flesh and a blue lace bra."

"We didn't wait long." I flashed her a small smile and she flashed one back at me that was so bright.

"Bitch, who told you about Rin?" Kikyo growled and Kagome's smile quickly dispersed.

"People and you since you didn't even try to deny it when I said it. I'm glad to now know the name of my niece. Too bad I have not the chance to meet her."

"You can if you want. All you need to do is ask. I am her father after all." I said to her, my hand cradling my head as my arm is propped up on the table.

"Ah so Kikyo cheated on you? I saw it coming though, even if it wasn't with you. She never was the loyal type to anyone, not even her own family." She shook her head in disappointment.

"Listen you-!" Kikyo started only to be shot down.

"Don't get embarrassed, _Onee-chan. _Just because I am at work don't mean nothing." Kagome spoke with a smile, her eyes closed before she slowly opened them, revealing purple irises that glowed. "I have no problem killing the bitch who left me for dead." With that, she blinked once more before smiling and walking away, my eyes once again trailing after her.

"Hn. Interesting. What was you saying?" I said with amusement dripping from my lips, eating all the while.

"I want to see Rin!" Kikyo yelled, slamming her hands on the table. This earned us looks from everyone in the room before they looked away at my icy glare.

"No." I switched my glare to her now and she flinched before she threw her dish on the floor and stormed out.

Sighing, I look up as I notice someone standing and I see Kagome looking at me with worry in her azure eyes.

"No worries. I'm done anyways. How much?"

"104yen sir-"

"Please, call me Sesshomaru." I sent her a flirtatious smirk only to frown slightly when she didn't react. Now that I think about it, she didn't react to anything I did to her. Odd.

"Hai. Sesshomaru. Call me Kagome then."

""Kagome." She only smiled when I repeated her name sexily. "Keep the change, Kagome." I said to her before placing 800yen on the table before leaving and going home to my awaiting daughter. However, Kagome had my thought the rest of the night.

Strange, why the sudden interest I have in her?


	3. Chapter Three: Too Oblivious

It's closing time here at The Tama. This is the name of the restaurant I work at. So, me and my coworkers are currently in the back eating. Some of my coworkers are Sango Himamori, she's another waitress, then there is Miroku Hoshina, the receptionist, then Bankotsu Inoue, another waiter. He have several brothers in here too, Suikotsu Inoue, he's the chef, Renkotsu Inoue, he also cooks, Mukotsu Inoue, he cleans, Ginkotsu, he takes out the garbage, Jakotsu, he's another waiter, and Kyokotsu, he is another cook. Things are never dull with the brothers around. Speaking of brothers, my big brother Souta is the assistant manager while our actual manager, Kaede-baachan, owns this fine establishment.

Currently, As me Sango, Miroku, Souta, Jakotsu and Suikotsu are eating, Renkotsu and Bankotsu is fighting over something that only god knows, Mukotsu is cleaning, Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu are playing cards and drinking beer. Kaede-baachan is going over how much was made so we can collect our paychecks today.

"So...how did it feel to be flirted with, aniki?" My brothers alluring and deep yet not deep deep voice breaks me out of my thought.

"Huh?" I answer intelligently, note the sarcasm, with my mouth open.

"Souta, why waste your time? You know Kagome is oblivious to these kind of things." Sango says beside me with a shake of her head, her long brown hair that stops at her butt swaying with her movement.

"What are you guys talking about?" I question but they keep talking as though I am not sitting right here.

"It's funny how Kagome is always so aware of other things however is oblivious to her love life and her own steps." Miroku joined in and they all started laughing while I pouted.

"You guys are mean. I'm very clumsy, everyone know this. And I'm not oblivious to my love life." I defended weakly.

"We love you very much dear, however we are not gunna sit here and lie to you. You are very oblivious. Had this been a life and death situation, you would have died so many times that it's not even funny." Jakotsu said, stroking my hand softly with a amused smile touching his lips.

"Fuck you too, Jakotsu." I said as I stuffed food in my mouth.

"I may not swing that way honey, however with you I will be straight gladly. Your body is that of a goddess and that ass-Kami don't get me started!" He started off talking with his normal girly voice but as he got into his second sentence, his voice suddenly became manly and deep and I had to blink.

"He's right, Kags. I will gladly become a lesbian if that means I can do so many things with you." Sango said to me and I gapped at both of them, a blush covering my face as Sango winked at me.

"What the hell?!" I shrieked before being pulled again by my big bro. "Onii-chan, you going to let them say this about me?"

"Ah, sadly I have to agree with them, Aniki. If you weren't my blood sister we would be in my bedroom." He looked away to his girlfriend and Kaede as they called him before going to him and I gapped before moving from him and just as I was about to go to Miroku, who by the way seemed to be waiting for me with open arms, I thought twice before I sat behind him.

"Damn. I was hoping you would come to me next. Oh well, I can still get my confession off my chest-" He cut himself off as I pressed a knife against his neck and glared at the back of his head.

"If you say anything Houshi, I will slit your balls and penis in two and feed it to Kikyo. Understood?" He nodded stiffly and I retracted the knife and continued to eat.

"Your as scary as ever, Kaggy. You should stay away from Naraku. He rubbed off on you." Miroku said as he rubbed his neck.

"Yeah well you should stay away from girls that aren't Sango." At this, Sango nodded with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Alright ye fools. Enough harassing Kagome." Kaede said as she came into the kitchen, Renkotsu and Bankotsu stopping their bicker and Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu stopping as well. "Now, here are ye paychecks, you will notice that ye have received more than usual and that's because more customers have been coming in. Also, thanks to the addition in money we have now, ye get new uniform and new supply along with new menus. Ye have done amazingly well and I can't thank ye enough." Kaede bowed deeply, her body shaking slightly with her happy sobs.

This business means so much to her because this is her sons wish before he was murdered. Her grandson was found by me by accident in a orphanage and I adopted him. Instantly when I showed my little fox, he is a full fox demon and his name is Shippo, to Kaede she broke into tears. That was when I learned that Shippo was her grandson and she couldn't have been happier to learn that I adopted the kit. I am brought out of the past by Sangos and Jakotsu's excited shrieks.

"New uniforms! Yay!" They both shrieked at the same time and I couldn't help but agree with them albeit more quietly. The uniform consisted of everyone wearing the same thing, green pants with a black shirt tucked into it and a yellow apron on the front. Depending on the gender, you have to wear either brown heels or brown hard bottoms.

"The new uniform is this." Souta and his girlfriend, Sōten, came to stand beside Kaede. Souta wore a black Ted Baker shirt with a red vest with a pocket on the left. This shirt showed off his well developed biceps. His Ted Baker shirt was tucked into black slacks that showed his butt, it looks rather plump I must say, and he wore black hard bottoms.

Sōten, I love this girl. She's so sweet and not to mention cute. She stands at my brothers' shoulder. Her eyes are red and a bit narrowed, her eye liner making it look narrower. She has a nice little butt and her breasts are full. Her black hair is still in two tails but now it's puffy yet straight and reach her butt. She is wearing a black sleeveless michael-kors tie neck blouse. This was tucked into a black crepe marocain pencil skirt with a liquid satin bow that's white. For her shoes she wore black four inched pumps with a golden heel tip and a golden toe tip.

"Now, ye don't have to wear a black shirt, ye can also wear a white shirt. Any shirt will do as long as it's business like and black or white. The pants must be black and ye can wear whatever shoes ye want. Now, ye can go home after paying for ye food or beverages." Everyone groaned at that while Souta, Sōten and Kaede-baachan merely laughed.

* * *

><p>"Rin." I call from the kitchen and instantly I hear the sound of her soft foot steps hurrying along the floor.<p>

"Morning, otouto!" She says excitedly, sitting at the table in the dining room. Looking at her now, she really don't resemble her mother, thank god. Her brown thick hair is currently flat yet wavy against her back with a section of it in a side ponytail. She is wearing blue jeans and a white tank top that says "Daddies Little Girl", making me smile slightly. Adorning her small feet is a par of blue and white Air Max Trainers 94.

"Morning, beautiful." She giggles as I call her this and I set her french toast in front of her with a glass of milk and I eat my bacon which I slightly cooked. "What you want to do today?" I ask Rin and she tilts her head in thought, those big doe hazel eyes staring at me before she smiles widely.

"Park!" She quickly scarfs her food down and downing her milk before running to go tell Jaken, my servant/retainer, the 'good news'. Sighing, I stand and turn to the news to see it's 92 degrees out and I sigh before slipping on my black timberlands and grabbing my keys and phone.

"Rin, let's go." I say before opening the door, only to feel my little girl run past me and to the elevator, a chuckle escaping me at her enthusiasm. The drive there was filled with Rin singing her favorite song Latch. Once I park the car and we both get out, I latch onto her hand before walking into the bustling park. As I near the swings with Rin, the familiar smell of honey and pine cones fills my nose and I turn my hair slightly to the left only to see Kagome pushing a little fox demon on the swings. I take in how her white jeans hug her plump butt and her long shapely legs and the jade three inched pumps that bring out the white more. Her green low cut tank top hugs her waist and reveal a bit of her abdomen with a white thin camisole covers her and the middle button is buttoned. So yes, her pale full mounds are still visible to my traveling eyes. A silver chain is around her thin neck with a jade resting between her breasts. Her bluish midnight tresses is free, cascading like waves down her back and stopping her butt. On her slender ring finger a silver ring lies with jades going around the middle of the ring.

As for the kit, he was small, still taller than Rin though. He has auburn puffy hair that's in a pony tail with pointy elfin ears protruding from his ears. He also has a cream colored puffy tail that's swinging behind him happily. Like Kagome, he wears white baggy capris and a green tank top with the Hulk on the middle of it. Adoring his feet are white Adidas with green stripes. His eyes were a jade color and his skin was tan.

"Otou-San, look!" Rin points at the people I'm focusing on before running over to them. I slow down slightly as I see Kagome look up from her laughing kit to Rin before smiling sweetly down at her. I watch as Rin sits on the swing next to the kit and see as she struggles to swing. I am surprised, however, when Kagome begins to push Rin, laughing as Rin and the kit begins to laugh. Quickening my pace, I see Kagome look up at me.

"Sesshomaru! How nice it is to see you again." She continues to push the kids.

"Daddy! The nice lady is pushing me! Weeee!" I smile slightly and smirk at the gaping woman before me.

"So, this is your daughter." Kagome looks at Rin with a smile, tears gathering in her eyes slowly.

"Hn. She's also your niece." I say as I stand behind the slightly emotional woman. "She is just as cute as her aunt." I whisper in Kagome's ear, expecting her to blush only to frown when she just shakes her head.

"I can't compete with her cuteness. I'm hooked on her already. You're going to have trouble in the years to come." She looks at me from over her shoulder and I lean back a bit to give her space, albeit hesitantly.

"I'm having trouble currently as we speak because of a black haired beauty." I stare at her pointedly.

"She's that pretty? I bet she's a demoness." She smiles at me and I have to resist smacking my head against the tree behind us.

How oblivious can one be?


End file.
